Second Chance at First Love
by Mini-Silver
Summary: Jake is dating Danica while Rose and Krystal return to NYC during the summer. Dragon training is on break but a threat is rising. Old and new friends and rivals come along to help( Fred, Jazmine, Elli, etc.). How will things turn out. Many Pairings involved.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note:**_I made an ADJL fanfic because I think it was left unfinished, but I wanted to put in characters that I THINK should have stayed, like Jazmine, Fred, and others. Plus bare with me, I don't think I can connect much with Trix & Spud's characters so they might be a little OCC. Krystal is my character, kind of like Rose, but more perky and superficial, well hopefully. Bare with my other errors, hehe. This is more from Rose's side, then anyones, and she might be a little different along with Danica too. I love those girls in the show, lets see how it goes!  
Hope You Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: ****American Dragon; Jake Long, does NOT belong to me. All rights go to their owners. Thax. **

* * *

**Chapter I: Returning**

**Rose Pov**

I let out a deep sigh, as I looked through my sketch book. It was filled with fairies, dragons, trolls, and other magical creatures. Then I looked at my birthmark, a shape of a dragon. Many people thought it was a tattoo, but I knew it was a birthmark. Even so, it still surprised me.

As I looked through it, my eyes diverted to the window. I got off my bed and looked outside to the city of Hong Kong. It had been eight months since my parents, Krystal, and I came into the city. I loved it here but I still miss New York, especially all my friends from Fillmore Middle School.

"Rose," I turned to see my older twin sister, Krystal walk in. She was almost like me, the same height, the same eyes; the only difference was our hair. Krystal's hair was up to her shoulders, while mine was down to my waist.

"What is it," I asked her, she was panting, and an urgent look was on her face.

"You won't believe it," She came up and grabbed me by the shoulders," Mom and dad are saying we're moving back to NYC." Her face was completely full of delight.

I on the other hand was shocked," but we just moved here," I didn't think it was true at all.

"I know, but apparently dad's job is taking him back to NYC. After all he works in the military and no one in military ever stays in one place. "Krystal said.

"But-"I really didn't understand this," did they tell you this?"

Krystal nodded," Heck yeah, we're going back by the end of summer," she squealed.

By the end of the summer, that was really close." That's pretty close," I told my sister.

"Well yeah, "Krystal then looked deeper into my eyes. I backed up a little but Krystal seemed to notice a change, she always did. "You don't look like you're happy about this,"

I shook my head," Of course I am, it's just a little sudden, that's all."

"Are you sure," Krystal questioned.

I nodded my head," Absolutely," and gave her an assuring smile," I guess I'll have to start packing."

Krystal smiled," Me too, I can't wait to be back in Fillmore HIGH School," I smiled seeing my sister happy made me glad. Especially since we'd both be back in high school with the people we've known since middle school.

"Yeah and those cheerleader friends of yours, Stacey, Lacey, and Tracey," I remembered as I pointed them out. All their names matched, which was weird. Sometimes, my old friend, Janice, and I used to talk about that.

Krystal looked at me with her usual look," You know they're not that bad." Krystal was also a cheerleader. Even though she and I are alike, we had our differences.

First of all, I loved to draw but I sucked at school. I had to try, while on the other hand Krystal was smart and it came easy to her. Plus we both loved sports; Krystal did gymnastics but mostly cheerleading, while I did track, and hand-to-hand combat. Even so, Krystal didn't act like the older sister, I did. She was easy going but careless, while I was more defensive and mature.

"Well that doesn't make them all that great either," I smirked as I told Krystal that.

"Hey, be nice, they always have been to you." Krystal pointed out.

I let out a sarcastic laugh and rolled my eyes," Barely, Stacey always got mad when I was with Brad, ew. She could have him for all I care. I've never have interested and never will be." It was true, Brad made his moves, and I tried to ignore him as much as possible.

Krystal let out a laugh," Well he was interested in you,"

"Whatever, I couldn't care less," He had only wanted me because apparently I was 'the prettiest girl in the room." Ugh, gag me. Plus the only reason he didn't go for Krystal was because she was friends with Stacey, and they dated, a LONG time ago.

"Do you remember in the 7th grade when Brad took you to the dance though?" Krystal asked me.

"Ugh, please don't remind me. Plus you still owe me for going with him since you're the one who said yes." I practically yelled at her.

Krystal just laughed," Many girls would KILL to go with Brad,"

"Well sorry, I'm not one of the many," I rolled my eyes, and Krystal laughed. "And let's not forget he ditched me for another girl,"

"Oh yeah," Realization washed over Krystal's eyes," Jazmine, and she was dancing with everyone on the floor. Total slu-!"

"Okay I get it," I crossed my arms," So not only was I forced to go with Brad, but he ditched me for another girl. I didn't mind but how rude and inconsiderate."

"Hey, blame that short kid, Jace or whatever for bringing her," Krystal told me.

"Jace," I tried to think for a second. Jace, wasn't it Jake? He apparently had brought Jazmine, and he ended up as the DJ while his date danced with EVERYONE else. However, something about him was odd, especially since no one seemed to remember what the heck happened at the end of that dance. Either way I shrugged it off," I think you mean Jake,"

"Whatever," Krystal waved it off, "I'm going to go to my room, and start packing. I am SO excited," She smiled and left.

I let out a deep sigh once again. I was glad we were going back, but I just don't understand why mom and dad didn't tell me. Somehow something about going back just didn't feel right. Whatever it was, it was just her wild imagination.

**Normal Pov( On Jake) **

Jake was skating with Trixie and Spud, it was summer and they were trying to enjoy it. Ever since the disappearance of the dark dragon, and his father find out about their secret, and the fact that grandpa cut his dragon training in half, Jake had less and less to worry about.

"Yo Jake," Trixie started off," are you and Danica still on?"

Jake smiled," Yeah, Danica gave me a chance after graduation. So she gonna be my new squeeze."

"I'm happy for yeah, especially since you're getting over Rose," Trixie regretted saying that through. Since instantly as she said that, Jake stopped his skateboard and looked sad. Spud and Trixie followed after.

"Hey Jake you alright man," Spud asked as he walked over, along with Trixie.

"I don't know guys, after all she moved to Hong Kong right as I met her in her new life." Jake was looking down remembering Rose.

"It's aright Jakey," Trixie put her hand on his shoulder," You got me and Spud. Plus Ms. Captain of the Swim team aint that bad,"

"Yeah bro," Spud began, "look at me, I'm still trying to get over Stacey even though she's with Brad."

"It's not the same Spud," Jake looked at him,' She was my first love,"

"Hey, Stacey could have been mine," Spud defended.

"Oh put a cork in in Spud," Trixie went sassy and nudged Spud in the gut, "She didn't even look at you. Ms. Cheerleader thinking she all that," Trixie was mad. But when she saw Jake's face, she calmed down." Listen Jake, it's time to move on."

Jake let out a sigh, "I guess you're right guys," He gave them a smile," Now come on, we got summer to enjoy." He got on his skateboard and waited for his friends to jump on with him.

"That's what I'm talking about," Trixie exclaimed as she got on her skateboard.

"Right on man," Spud agreed, and the three friends got on their skateboard and headed towards the skate ring to enjoy summer, after all dragon business was on break.

* * *

_AN- Tell me what you think :) If you want, and I HOPE you liked it. Any idea's let me know, any corrections, also let me know. Thanks guys, love yeah support! :D  
-Mini (RETURNS xD lol) _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: **_Sorry it took a about a month to upload, didn't mean for it to take so long. Sry guys, hope you enjoy :) I'm doing this at a faster pace, I persona;ly don't like slow stories, so I'm not gonna make this too slow, k? So tell me what you think! (Spoiler) I did take advice on the whole Rose and flashback things( End)

**Disclaimer: ****American Dragon: Jake Long, does NOT belong to me. All rights go to their owners. Thax.**

* * *

**Chapter II : Back Home With A Twin**

**Rose POV**

It has been a week since I found out that we were moving back to NYC. Mom, dad, and Krystal had packed like crazy. Today was the last day.

Both Krystal and I had said goodbye to our new friends here, and got their email's to stay in touch.

We all went into the car that was taking us to the airport. Dad sat in the front next to the driver, while mom, Krystal, and I sat in the back. I was in the middle, like always.

"So are you to excited?" Dad asked while inside the car.

Krystal squealed, "YES!"

Dad let out laugh," Great, and how about you Rose?"

I looked at him," I guess…" For some reason I wasn't as excited as I thought I'd be.

My mother gave me a sideways glance," Is something the matter?"

I shook my head," No," then let out a sigh," it's just I was getting used to this city and all."

My mother gave a reassuring smile and pulled me into a tight side embrace," I know sweetheart, but we're going back home."

"I know," I told her.

"Listen, when we get settled in, how about we all go to central park. I know how much you love it there." My dad told me.

I smiled," Sure," Why not? I love central park. It was there that I got all my inspiration for drawing. Plus I just loved sitting there, so many memories of that place, especially during winter.

"Great," Dad told me.

Within a few minutes we were driving to the airport for the long flight. I closed my eyes, as we drove off. This was the last time I'd probably be in Hong Kong.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_At NYC Airport_

I was exhausted as we got off from the plane. Krystal was half asleep too, since everyone had just woken up. Thank you time difference, I thought.

"We're home," My dad pulled by mother in close, as I looked around the airport.

"I guess we are," My mother said and smiled as she gave my dad a kiss on the lips.

"Come on girls," My dad pulled Krystal along, as I tiredly walked and followed my dad to pick up all our stuff.

It had taken as at least twenty minutes to get all our stuff, and then we got a cab and headed home. Since we are military, my father already had gotten a house before we came in.

While in the car, Krystal seemed fully awake. "We're finally here!"

"Well we've been here for a little bit already," I told her.

"Well yeah, I know that but now we can see the city." Krystal told me as she had her face glued to the window.

We were driving by the old neighborhood too. We passed many familiar places. We even passed by the skate park, which was a massive hang out spot during Middle School.

I let out a deep breath, and for a second I saw something that caught my eye. It was someone in a bright red jacket skating. From the looks of it he was good. However, the image was left behind fast as the car kept going.

Now my head started to hurt, and I closed my eyes. I placed my hand on my head to surpass the headache.

"Ow," I let out. My mother looked worriedly over to me, so did Krystal. This was really hurting me.

"Are you alright," Krystal asked.

"I…I'm fine," Even though it wasn't true. I felt like something was tearing my head apart.

"Rose honey," My mother's voice seemed to be full of concern. I felt a hand on the shoulder. However as the headache continued, I started to see images but they were blurry.

_All I could make out was a girl in a mask with a spear. She was with a man in a mask too; both of them seem to be fighting each other. Other images flashed by with the same girl, but they went so fast, I couldn't make anything out._ They all stopped after what felt like an eternity, and my headache finally subsided.

I opened my eyes to see everyone looking worried but relieved.

"What was that," Krystal asked looking at skeptically.

I shrugged," Probably just a migraine,"

"If that's the case you should lie down as soon as we get home." My dad told me.

I gave him a tight smile," No it's okay, I think it already passed."

"We can't be sure," I could tell my dad was worried but I gave him another smile.

"I'll be fine dad," He looked at me for a second but let out a sigh.

"Fine, but take some pain relievers." I nodded my head and Krystal and I resumed looking out of window. Nothing seemed to change, and I was glad.

After about another fifteen minutes of driving, we had finally gotten to our old house. Krystal quickly ran out of the car and into the house.

"Slow down," My dad yelled after her. My mother and I just let out a soft laugh, as I took in the scenery. All the same, I too quickly paced up to my room.

When I opened it, all my stuff was already back into it. Just a few more boxes and I'd be set. It was just like the old times.

Krystal came into my room," I'm so glad we're back,"

"Me too," I said and this time I think I started to mean it.

"You know what we should do?" Krystal asked a little deviously.

I raised my eyebrow," What, "

"Let's call up some of our old friends and hang out. Let's reconnect plus it is summer after all." Krystal smiled.

'I guess you're right, I mean Janice did email me that she wasn't going anywhere for summer." I told Krystal.

"Great, you hang with Janice, and I'll hang out with the girls." Krystal was beaming with excitement. I rolled my eyes.

"Have fun with the cheer squad," honestly I didn't like them. However, Krystal loves them and they treat her fairly nice.

"But guess what I heard?" Krystal asked.

"Yes," I looked at my sister. I knew she had something juicy to tell me since her eyes were shining with deviousness.

"Stacy and Brad are dating again!" She exclaimed. I almost jumped back with the suddenness of the news. After the last break up, I thought they'd never try again.

"Are you serious?" I raised my eyebrows but honestly somehow even though I surprised it's kind of expected. I always thought in the back of my head that they'd get together again. However, how did Krystal know? "Wait did you and Stacy still kept contact?"

Krystal rolled her eyes," Of course, she IS my best friend. Plus they started dating just last week right when I told her we were moving here. "

"Interesting, so I'm betting Brad knows we're back too?" I asked kind of worried.

"Well duh, "Krystal told me, "but when I told Stacey she was kind of worried. She even asked me if you were dating someone."

Now I was shocked, why would she care? Was it possible she thought I was coming back for Brad? EW!" What did you tell her?"

"Well I told her the truth, duh," Krystal said," I mean I guess she feels threatened but then again you're not even into him," Krystal said in a little resentment.

I narrowed my eyes, was it possible that Krystal may have liked him?" I get the feeling you're not telling me something?'

Krystal just laughed," Why would I be hiding anything, I have nothing to hide." Then she proceeded to leave, but before that she turned and faced me," I'm going to meet up with Staces, see yeah," With that Krystal was out of my room, and I was alone. Maybe it was time to call Janice.

But then something pulled me to my sketch book and I finally had an inspiration. I began to draw something, it was bloated and curvy 'H' and I felt like it should be a maroon shade.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Normal POV(Jake Side)**

Jake, Trixie, and Spud were at Grandpa's shop relaxing for a bit from the skate park. Fu was also there on his computer on some dating site for magical talking dogs.

"Fu what are you doing?" Trixie asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing," Fu retorted.

"I don't know man," Spud said absent mindedly.

All three of them looked over at Fu's computer to see what scheme he was up to, and sure enough it was the same old, same old.

"Fu, dawg, what's up with this?" Jake asked surprised at site.

"Well Jakey, not everyone's lucky like you in the field of love," Fu said sadly.

"True, Danica and I are doing great. Too bad see's off at a swimming competition till school starts back up." Jake said dreamily.

Trix tried not to roll her eyes," She sure is dedicated."

"You know Fu, who needs women, they just gonna break your hearts. I know mine did." Spud looked down.

"Come on Spudenski," Trix slapped him across the back. "Look on the positive side."

"Ow," Spud said as he rubbed his back," there is no positive side for me. Only you and Jake, Jake's got Danica and you and KYLE Wilkins are together too."

"Come on now Spud," Jake snapped out of his trance," let's get back out to the wring, it'll make yeah feel better."

"Whatever man," Spud said as Jake, Trix, and Spud got their skateboard and headed out.

As they were riding down the, they noticed a familiar blond who drove one of them crazy. It was the back of her head too, and she was laughing with another blond.

Spud stopped dead in his tracks, but Jake and Trix were a little too slow and almost crashed into them.

"Watch it!" Stacey shouted.

"My bad,"" Jake apologized but Trixie didn't say anything.

"Oh it's you two," Stacey said, and then blond next to her turned and when Jake saw her, his mind just went blank. Even Spud and Trix were surprised.

Stacey was annoyed," What are you two gawking at," she said swaying to one of her hips.

"Ro-"Jake could barely form the words. This girl looked exactly like Rose but he knew she was in Hong Kong.

Stacey looked from Jake to the mysterious blond. And then got annoyed," Ugh, come on Krystal let's go before these losers contaminate us,"

The girl known as Krystal nodded," Alright," but she gave Jake a glance before leaving,"

Spud slowly came next to the gawking and speechless Jake and Trix.

"What in the world," Spud said to break the silence even though he was confused.

"Wasn't the Rose?" Trixie asked.

Jake shook his head, "No it can't be. Stacey called her Krystal."

"But she looks so much like Rose, they could be twins." Spud pointed out.

"This is freaky," Trixie put emphasize on the freaky.

"Trixs chill, maybe it was just another girl who looks like Rose," Spud also added, even though he was unsure.

Jake however was lost for words but maybe Spud was right," Maybe, I don't know,"

"Or it could be some magically trick, after all wizards are real, so maybe their trying to pull some sick prank on Jake to lower his spirit." Trix tried to reason.

"I don't know guys, but I know a wizard who could help us out." Jake said, and Trixie and Spud knew just who Jake was talking about. They got on their skateboard to find Nigel.

* * *

_AN- Thanks for Reading, and tell me how you liked it or nawt, I can handle the truth, I hope...hehe. Thank for the support, any suggestions, comments, or anything at all, let me know :) Thax!_  
__

_Nxt Chap- Look forward to Rose's New Life after the wish, Meeting my Nigel, & some more Twin to Twin exchange :) Maybe Brad will show up too, idk yet...  
_

_-Mini ( THANKS)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note:**_ This chapter really doesn't have much on Rose or Krystal but you'll meet new characters in this chapter, and there are originals, as you could have guessed from Krystal. I tried to kind of keep the character's own personalities but they might not have them, so sorry, bare with me like always, thanks :) I think I rushed this chapter though, so my fault...anyway hope you like!

**Disclaimer: ****American Dragon: Jake Long, does NOT belong to me. All rights go to their owners. Thax.**

* * *

**Chapter III: What is Going On? **

**Rose POV.**

I sat on my bed sketching some more drawings that filled my mind. They are all about these creatures like unicorns, pixies, and some trolls too. I don't really know where all these ideas are coming from since I barely ever draw things like them.

Just a little while ago, I had called Janice up and made some plans with her for tomorrow. I am super exhausted today and didn't feel like going out. I just don't know how Krystal does it though, maybe because she's a lot more hyper then me.

After a little while of drawing, I looked at my room. Everything still needed to be unpacked, I should probably get started on that plus mom and dad told me, Krystal and I had to enroll in school soon too.

I know this was going to be a long 2 weeks but I'm just glad I'm back in NYC.

**0o0o0**

**Normal POV.**

Jake, Trix, and Spud were staking through Manhattan to find the one and only wizard in the city that they knew, Nigel Thrall.

"Jakey, before we go on this wild goose chase, where is Nigel?" Trix asked.

"I don't know but Imma find out." Jake said. He was pretty determined to find out what was going on. After all his heart was beating rapidly after seeing Rose, or the girl who looked identical to her.

"Whoa Jakey calm it down a bit," Trix said." She stopped staking which made Spud stop, and Jake had no choice but to stop.

"What is it Trix?" He was agitated.

"Don't cha think we should find out where Nigel is before we go find him? I mean come on Jakey, is he even in the city. After all it is summer vacation." Trix explained.

"She's got a point," Spud agreed as he scratched the top of his head. "Do you have his number?"

"Uh," Jake thought for a second, did he? "I don't think so. What about you Trix?"

Trixie shook her head;" Sorry boys but Nigel and I do NOT get along."

"Ugh," Jake let out, he was getting mad.

"Calm down, let's get some ice cream and-"Jake didn't let Spud finish.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN SPUD," Jake yelled," DID YOU SEE HER! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON? I HAVE TO FIND OUT!" With that Jake just got on his skateboard and looked around.

Trix and Spud just watched after him in pity.

"Poor Jakey," Trix said as she shook her head.

"I know, tell me about it." Spud said." But I'm worried why is that girl who looks like Rose hanging out with Stacey?"

"I highly doubt she's any danger I just think Jake needs _to let her go_." Trixie put emphasis on the 'let her go' part.

"Maybe he does Trix but he did love her," Was all Spud said.

"He probably still does," Trix finished.

**0o0o0**

**Normal POV.(Nigel Side)**

Nigel Thrall has been practicing and casting spells non-stop with his mentor, Master Ruskin, like as in the British artist and writer but they weren't remotely related.

"Nigel," He heard Master Ruskin's deep British voice call him.

"Yes sir," Nigel replied with his own British voice. He walked into the chamber where Master Ruskin was looking through scrolls and large mythical history books.

"As you know the Huntsclan have been gone for a while now," Master Ruskin began, "and the magical creatures in this city have been living with less danger in their lives, right?"

"Yes Master," Nigel replied, he knew all this, and after all he was somewhat close to Jake aka 'Thee American Dragon' as friend but more like an accomplice.

"Well the Dragon Counsel has given orders to all wizards in the cities where Huntsclan Faculties are located to secure the area. They do not want the Huntsclan weapons to get into the wrong hands especially since some reports have come in about two ex-huntsclan troops trying to cause trouble." Master Ruskin explained thoroughly.

"I understand Master," Nigel's accent seeped through heavily in this phrase. "But why wouldn't the dragons be able to retrieve them?"

"Good question but they will be with us to take the weapons and do research." His master replied. Nigel nodded and didn't press any further." Now this job will be carried out tomorrow night, so report back here and we will have others escort us. "

"Escort us," Nigel asked, that was insulting." Why would we wizards need escorts?"

"…Because the dragons will retrieve the weapons and take it back to Guardian Headquarters where other dragons will take them to the summit for further research like I said before." His master replied.

"Alrighty then," Nigel said and excused himself.

**0o0o0**

**Normal POV. ( Jake Side)**

Jake was riding his skateboard in confusion, what was going on? Maybe he needed calm his mind, maybe this girl Krystal was just some random girl. However, their appearance had such a resemblance.

Jake stopped right in front of a store and decided to call up Fu. The phone rang for a bit and Jake was getting impatient until Fu finally picked up.

"Fu dog, what can I do for yeah?" He said in his regular greeting.

"Fu I need some help? What can you tell me about doppelgangers?" Jake asked.

"Uh…I know you can create 'em. Wait, what's this about?" Fu asked a little confused with the question.

"….I just ran into Rose's," Jake said.

"What! There's no possible way Jake. Huntsclan members don't have doppelgangers, it's impossible. "Fu informed him.

"But Fu, they don't exist anymore, and Rose was never one…well not since…" Jake kind of held back with his words.

"That's true but in another dimension she was and it doesn't matter. If that doppelganger doesn't have Rose's mark then she's not her doppelganger, they have to look exactly alike." Fu told him.

Jake though for a second and Fu was right, Krystal and Rose both looked extremely alike but there was a difference between the two, Rose had darker hair , plus Krystal didn't have the same essence as Rose either, now that he thought about it.

" Alright, thanks Fu…" Jake hung up even though Fu was shouting at Jake to fill him in.

"Maybe his right," Jake whispered," Maybe I'm just paranoid. "Jake took a deep breath and headed back to his friends, there was no way that Krystal girl was Rose, just no way.

**0o0o0**  
_-Next Day-_

**Normal POV.(Nigel Side) **

Nigel looked at his clock; it was almost time to report to base where Master Ruskin was waiting for him and for the mission to start.

He put on his cloak, went downstairs, informed his parents he was leaving, and headed out. Within minutes, he had reached his destination.

"Master Ruskin, I am here." Nigel announced himself. From the shadows his master appeared with two other shadows along with him, but what was surprising was that one was a dragon.

"Nigel good to see you, these people here will be taking us to the Huntsclan layer." Master Ruskin said and the other two bowed.

"I'm Sun the Korean Dragon." She bowed.

"I'm Agent Keen, member of the Guardians." He introduced himself much more sternly.

"How do you do, I'm Nigel." Nigel replied politely.

"They will be teleporting the weapons with additional help when we arrive and secure the area, understood?" Master Ruskin asked and Nigel nodded.

_-0-0-_

Nigel, Sun, Keen, and Ruskin were all at the doors of the Huntsclan. With Nigel and Ruskin's combined powers, they forced open the layer's doors to allow access to rest of the facility.

"This is impressive," Nigel said as he saw the huge ceilings, the multiple amounts of equipment, and many other things. He had heard about the Huntsclan but never did he face them in combat and he was sort of glad.

"Gather everything and call in the squad, they will have to load the weapons in the truck. Keen also call in researchers to see how they managed to torcher these creatures with just a liquid. "Sun told Keen. She seemed much more serious now too.

"Nigel, secure the area, make sure no one is near." Master Ruskin ordered him. Nigel followed through going to the entrance.

Nigel stood at the door with his master, Sun, and Agent Keen exploring and taking notes on the layer. Nigel didn't complain though, he wasn't much in the mood to see dead creatures, it was somewhat disturbing.

Another few minutes went by till the squad finally arrived. Quickly they started to gather everything while the researchers were looking into the liquid. After what seemed like forever, the squad had loaded up on all the weapons and equipment and ready to head out.

"Nigel, your job is done for the night, excellent work." His master complimented him which Nigel found funny. He barely did anything but Master Ruskin gave him praise.

Nigel nodded and headed out of the layer, as he was heading out he felt watched. He turned left and right, trying to see what in the world could have been watching him there, but nothing. Maybe he was paranoid and the dead creatures kind of shook him.

As he was almost out the door, he heard an explosion. Frantically, Nigel ran back into the layer to see what had happened. However, it was covered in smoke with Sun fighting someone.

"Nigel, stop the intruders!" He heard Ruskin call after him. From the corner of his eyes he saw a masked figure heading towards the trucks.

Nigel ran towards them and started to cast a spell to hit them. However, they dodged flawlessly and threw something at him. He had no way of dodging and the things hit him and he felt his body freezing up, it was ice.

The figure ran and fought others around it, with another figure emerging from the smoke.

"Get in the truck," the second one called to the first masked figure.

The first figure nodded, kicked off more members of the squad and headed right for the weapon truck. They both got in, the truck started moving, and soon it disappeared. What in the world happened?

With the two masked figure's disappearance, the smoke instantly cleared up and Nigel was free from the ice. Sun, Agent Keen, Master Ruskin came next to Nigel.

"Master, who were they?" Nigel asked completely shocked by the outcome.

"I don't know but they could have been the ex-huntsclan troops who were causing trouble at the Bizarre." He answered.

However Sun shook her head," No, those two would not have been capable of taking down an entire squad of men."

"Well whoever they were, they have managed to steal all the weapons, which mean our fears are coming true." Master Ruskin said.

"Not only that, but it seemed they knew we were going to be here today." Agent Keen said.

"This may be a problem, I will contact Lao Shi and the dragon counsel right away. "Sun said with a worried expression.

Nigel just looked onward at the defeated squad and where the stolen truck should have been, whoever they were, they had moves. However, the question was why would they take Huntsclan weapons?

**0o0o0**

**Nomral POV. (Mystery Side)**

"That was fun," the second of the masked figure said in a male's voice, as they were teleporting the stolen Huntsclan weapons to their base.

"But it was too much trouble. Why didn't Lady Valor just have us steal these weapons before those wizards and dragons had gotten there?" the first masked figure asked with a female voice.

"Don't ask me, I just follow what she lays down for us." The male masked figure answered.

"Sure you do, "the female masked figure whispered to the point where the male masked figure couldn't hear her.

"Well you know Lady Valor likes to keep things interesting for the foes. "The male figure grinned behind his mask, while the female figure rolled her eyes behind her mask.

"_This is going to be interesting…" _the female masked figure thought to herself as they went on teleporting the weapons.

**0o0o0**

**Normal POV. ( Jake Side)**

Jake was still worried about what had happened yesterday, but he and Fu had gone over something. This 'doppelganger did not have the same essence Rose had, had. Since summer, Jake had learned to sense the essence of someone, and he could instantly recall Rose's but this Krystal did not have Rose's essence, which proved they were not doppelgangers, but then who was she?

"Jake, you still worried about this Krystal girl," Fu asked him as he leaped onto the couch at grandpa's shop.

"Just a little, I mean come on Fu, why does she look so much like Rose?" Jake questioned.

"Maybe Rose had a long lost twin," Fu joked but Jake didn't laugh.

"I don't know Fu, but it's killin' me." Jake replied gloomily as he leaned into the couch even more. However Fu and Jake's conversation ended when they heard Lao Shi (grandpa) yelling in Chinese. They both looked at each other in bewilderment, they knew something was wrong.

"What do you mean the weapons got stolen?" He was yelling at the phone as he walked out of the hidden room.

"A-ya this is bad. This is very bad; we have to solve this quick." With a few more exchanges between Grandpa and the person on the phone, he hung up.

"Yo G, what's wrong?" Jake asked.

"Young Dragon, I fear there are problems arising." He said in a grave voice.

"What do you mean?" Fu asked getting off the couch.

"It seems someone had stolen the Huntsclan equipment and we have no idea who." He replied in a much more serious tone. Both Fu and Jake looked at one another with the same question in their heads; _what was going on in Manhattan?_

* * *

_AN- Thanks for reading guys. I noticed as I reread the old chapter, I had errors so um. I'll try to watch out for those, other then that I think it was good, how about you? Let me know and thanks for the support! Any suggestions, comments, or anything at all just review :)!  
__Nxt Chap- Look forward to Rose and Krystal exchange(for real this time), Nigel and Jake exchange(maybe), Filmore HIGH School, and some more one these original characters :) ...I hope..._

_____-Mini :)_  



	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: ****American Dragon: Jake Long, does NOT belong to me. All rights go to their owners. Thax.**

* * *

**Chapter IV: Too Much of Jake**

**Normal Pov (Rose Side).**

Rose and Janice had taken a stroll around town, catching up for lost time. It was getting dark but they both were enjoying ice cream, glad they were able to hang out today.

"Do you remember those three skateboarders…?" Janice asked.

"Um," Rose raised her eyebrow," Elaborate?'"

"You know Jake, Spud, and Trix, the three who were always at the skate park fooling around," Janice explained.

"I guess," Rose shrugged; she barely paid attention to them, but they did shake things up at times.

"Well Trix and Spud became our class Presidents while Jake ran against Nigel Thrall.' Janice went on," If you ask me I think Nigel should have won. He is so cute and that British accent-Oh my gosh. "Rose laughed at her friend's dazed expression. At times Janice reminded her of Krystal.

"Like being cute has anything to do with politics." Rose joked," So Nigel Thrall, fill me in here."Krystal told Rose that Stacey told her that he had asked Stacey out to the End of the Year Dance, but they didn't end up going together for unknown reasons.

"Oh right," Janice caught herself," well right after you left, Nigel showed up. He's from England, obviously. Anyways, he sure made an impression on his first day of school." Janice said.

"How so," Rose was curious.

"Well like I said he ran for class President for one but before that he totally won this beat boxing thing against Jake," Janice said," and Nigel beat him at his own game."

"Jake," Rose thought, she'd been hearing that name too often. "What do you mean his own game?"

"Well I don't know what really happen but that's what Danica told me." Janice admitted.

"Danica as in the captain of the swim team," Rose asked and Janice nodded. Rose knew about Danica. She transferred over from the rivaling school in the 7th grade and even became the swim team captain. Rose was impressed by her and she remembered that Janice mentioned her in emails.

"Yeah and get this, Danica and Jake are dating." Again with this Jake kid.

"Is that a bad thing?" Rose asked; she didn't get why Janice was so uptight about it or even cared.

"Well no but honestly Danica and Jake, I don't get it. I mean Danica got asked out by both Brad and Nigel, and she she ends up with Jake. They walked together during graduation even after Jake apparently 'broke' her heart." Janice put emphasis on the word broke.

Rose rolled her eyes," How'd He break her heart?"

"I don't really know but Trix and Spud threw a weird auction to raise money and Danica bid on him and one thing led to another and I don't even know." Janice sighed.

"Guess I missed a lot," Rose laughed.

"You sure did," Janice said and turned to Rose with a smile. "Enough about the weirdoes here, tell me what happened in Hong Kong?"

Rose shrugged," Nothing much."

Janice pouted," Poor Rose as boring as ever,"

"Hey," Rose playfully yelled.

"Come on let's get some food before we have to go home." Rose agreed and the two of them went to the closest food joint.

**0o0o0**

**Normal Pov (Jake Side). **

Grandpa had gone into the backroom of the shop. That's when Jake knew that his grandpa was freaking out, and it made him worried.

"Fu there is definitely something wrong in Manhattan." Jake said.

"No kidding," Fu barked," I'm gonna help out gramps, you should get some rest. No telling what we're gonna have to do tomorrow."

"Aww man," Jake let out," And just when I was getting used to taking a break."

"Sorry kid," Fu gave him an understanding look right before going to the back of the shop.

Jake shook his head but put on his helmet, got out of the store, and jumped onto his skateboard and headed home.

"If Fu is right, I'm in for a long day tomorrow." Jake thought.

**0o0o0**

**Rose Pov. **

I heard the alarm ring and got up immediately. Stretching out my arms, I looked at the clock.

"Seven-thirty, "I mumbled. Honestly, I couldn't even remember setting an alarm clock, let alone putting it at seven thirty.

"Rise and shine," Krystal's voice filled my ear.

"Did you set the alarm?" Pulling off my covers I glared at Krystal.

"Guilty, now get ready, we are going to have a Twin Day." She announced.

"Twin Day, no thanks," Krystal woke me up just for a day together. I'm kind of annoyed. I pushed pasted her to the bathroom but then I heard her yelling.

"Come on please, mom is at her old job and dad's at work!" Krystal begged through the door.

I kept brushing my teeth and getting ready for the day, after all if I wake up in the morning I can't ever get back to sleep.

"Go with Stacy," I called out to Krystal after washing out my mouth.

"She has a date with Brad,"

"What about Tracey or Lacey, go hang out with them,"

"I love those girls but can't I spend time with my little sister?" Krystal said.

I shook my head and brushed my hair," Tell me why you made me wake up at seven in the morning."

"I thought we could get an early work out day." Opening the door, I glared at Krystal again and she backed up.

"I don't like these glares," She stated.

"I don't like being up," I retorted.

"Come on, I have some gossip." Krystal tried to bribe me now.

"Gossip," I faked my excitement," I would so love to hear it." I said sarcastically.

"Please," Krystal kept begging.

After what seemed like an eternity I agreed," Fine but only if we go to Central Park."

"Deal," Krystal squealed and we both got ready.

000

"So do you remember the cruise at the beginning of 8th grade?" Krystal asked.

"How could I forget? Stacey kept talking about going with Kyle Wilkins," I grumbled.

"And Brad was hitting on you," Krystal nudged me in the ribs.

"Ewe," We were taking a stroll in Central Park, which made me realize how much I missed this place. "Why do you always bring him up?"I didn't want to think about Brad at Central Park.

"Because admit it or not, you and Brad always end up together." Krystal said.

"Don't mention that to Stacey," I said bluntly.

"She knows," Krystal said gazing at the sky. "That's why she fells threatened. So why do you think he only goes for you?"

"Um cause Stacey and him keep breaking up and I'm his rebound." Why is Krystal asking me that? I glanced at my twin and she looked at me with a smile.

"You know it wasn't like that at first. He asked you out to the 7th grade dance and you were his first choice." Krystal reminded.

"Oh and how well that went. He ended up dancing with that girl, Jasmine." Rose sighed.

"If he didn't do that, would you have liked him?" I raised my eyebrow at her question.

"No, I don't know why but I think I liked someone else then…" I trailed off. Krystal stopped walking and looked at me.

"You never told me you liked someone back in the 7th grade." Krystal looked shocked but I felt even more shocked.

"I didn't think I did."

"You're getting me confused here. First you say you liked someone back then and now you're saying you didn't." Krystal let out a huge sigh. "Make up your mind."

I shook my head," Forget it, kay?"

"Rose," Krystal said. Even though Krystal was saying my name, I zoned out as I remembered something from my last day at Fillmore Middle School.

_I was walking with my books in my hand when someone on a skateboard bumped into me. I fell down but he apologized," Sorry I-"He stopped as I picked up my books." Hey there," he's tone had changed. _

_I stopped," Hey yourself," He smiled and picked up my last book and put it into my arms. "You look really familiar," I tried to get a better look at him, "Do I know you from somewhere?" He looked surprised but pulled back. _

"_No sorry," He got all serious as he put on his helmet and grabbed his skateboard. We both stood up as the school bus pulled out behind us. _

"_Well I better get going," I waved as I spotted my parents," My parents are here." He looked at my parents when they were hugging each other and waving back at me. Somehow I felt REALLY happy to see them. _

_As I started to walk across the crosswalk, the boy said something." I guess I'll see you around." _

"_Actually you won't," I said a little disappointed. "My dad got a job overseas. So we're leaving for Hong Kong first thing tomorrow." I hugged my books and went towards my parents but I turned to the boy," Well it was nice talking to you." And with that I went up to my parents and gave them a hug. Then we got into the car and left. _

"Hello Rose!" Now Krystal waved her hand in front of my face.

I snapped back to reality" Sorry."

"What is going on with you lately?" Krystal looked concerned as her hand rested on her hip.

"I'm going home." I didn't know why but I didn't feel like being here anymore. I rushed past Krystal and raced back home.

**0o0o0**

**Normal Pov (Nigel side).**

Nigel was rushing to get to the Wizard Base, where he was told to meet Master Ruskin.

Nigel guessed it was something to do with the stolen equipment from the Hunts Lair. He knew the faster they got that problem solved, the sooner he'd get his wizard license.

When he arrived at the base, he looked around to make sure no one was around and zapped in.

"You're here," Master Ruskin greeted.

"Good morning master," Nigel bowed.

"Well we have something serious to talk about." Master Ruskin said and walked further into the base while Nigel followed after him. "Because of the events from last night we've called some reinforcements."

"Reinforcements," Nigel was confused until he heard voices. They arrived at a room with two female figures talking to one another.

One of them was a girl his age. She had russet skin, grey eyes, and shiny blackish blue hair. She was wearing a sky blue and white witches uniform that consisted of a dress, leggings, boots, and a robe-like cape.

The other witch was much older but younger then Master Ruskin's. She wore a dark red and black witches uniform but hers was more robe then dress. She had medium purplish hair, light skin, and brown eyes.

"Nigel, meet our reinforcements." Master Ruskin announced.

Nigel was completely thrown off. For one reason is he didn't expect that they needed reinforcements just because of some stolen equipment. Another was the young witch who stood in front of him was someone he knew.

"Serenity," He said confused.

Serenity looked at him with her stormy grey eyes," Nigel nice to see you again." She smiled.

* * *

_AN- After forever, I finally updated. I really don't like this chapter but tell me what you think (: Oh yes, Serenity is an Original Character of mine, and she's going to be a regular like Rose, Krystal, Jake, Danica, and Nigel, and speaking of Danica, where is she? She'll be coming soon and more interaction between the characters will happen, sorry it's going slow BUT thanks for the reviews (: _

**Yay it's summer vacation, We are all happy! At least I am (: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: **This chapter took me a long time, but I think you'll all like it. It has interaction between most of the characters introduced thus far. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: ****American Dragon: Jake Long, does NOT belong to me. All rights go to their owners. I only own my original characters. Thax.  
**

* * *

**Chapter V: Deja Vu & Broken Memories. **

**Normal POV**

Since Grandpa's freak out the other day, Jake couldn't get the thoughts of all the bazaar things happening in Manhattan out of his head.

First, a replica of Rose showed up, Huntsclan equipment had been stolen, and now he had to go to the shop for an urgent meeting with Grandpa.

He had called up Trixie and Spud, and told them to meet in front of his house. When they had all gotten there, they all skated over to the shop.

"So Jakey, what does your grandpa want to talk to you about?" Trixie asked.

"I have no clue," Jake said, "he just said it was important."

"Everything's important to him," Spud said.

"I know tell me about it but this seems serious. Some Huntsclan equipment was stolen and with Rose showing up or someone who looks almost like her, it seems too weird," Jake said.

"You don't think she has something with it, do you?" Spud asked.

"That's impossible Jakey; it's just a coincidence. You didn't sense anything odd about her, you're letting you emotions play with you." Trixie said.

"Maybe Trix, but think about it, it's just doesn't make sense," Jake said.

"He's got a point," Spud said.

"Maybe," Trixie said as they arrived at the shop.

"Yo Grandpa we're here!" Jake announced as he and his friends walked into the store. Fu came along to greet them but Grandpa was not in a good mood.

"You're late!" Grandpa practically yelled.

"Grandpa's a little cranky, we have guest." Fu whispered to the trio.

"Guest," Jake questioned and right then four figures walked out from the inner room of shop.

" Nigel?" Trix, Spud, and Jake all exclaimed.

"Good to see all of you too," He smirked his British smirk.

"So you weren't lying about knowing the American Dragon," a girl with a witch uniform said. She examined them, "not the bunch I expected."

"Excuse me," Trixie asked," who are you?"

"Sorry I'm being rude," She said," I'm Serenity, I'm a witch."

"You're a wha-"Trixie looked dumbfounded.

"Hubba-hubba," Spud said, "I'm Spud," but Trixie nudged him in his guts and he let out a wench of pain," Ouch!" Serenity looked amused, but Nigel and the two older figures looked un-amused.

"Jake, meet the wizards of Britain," Fu introduced, "well some of them."

"Hello my name is Master Ruskin, I am Nigel's mentor," He held out his hands to the group, Jake, Spud, and Trixie all shook it.

"I'm Alida, Serenity's former mentor," the older looking witch said, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"They will be helping us find the missing Huntsman equipment and locate who stole them," Grandpa explained.

"Yes, I've heard you all have contributed a lot to stopping the HuntsClan and keeping magical creature safe. I'm quite impressed." Alida smiled.

"Now that the introductions have been made, shall we all move to discuss the matter?" Master Ruskin asked.

"Of course," Grandpa led all of them back into the inner room, where they all started talking and exchanging information.

**0o0o0**

**Rose POV**

Krystal and I had just finished registering at Fillmore High School with our parents. After that, they went back to work while Krystal and I were walking around city, taking in the sites.

Surprisingly Mr. Rotwood was working at Fillmore High School. No one liked him in middle school, imagine how people would feel if they saw him in high school.

"Ew he's everywhere," Krystal said, "he needs to get a life."

I laughed, sure it was kind of mean thing to say but Mr. Rotwood was somewhat of a creeper, and rude. He always tried to get people in trouble even the ones that didn't deserve it.

"Well we'll have to deal with him all over again," I said.

"Gah, don't remind me," Krystal said, she was clearly grossed out. "He's a douche."

"Well he was sort of nice to me during the Ski Trip," I didn't know why I was defending him but it was the truth.

"Oh when you lost your pass," Krystal said," you are such a klutz."

"Yet I can still do better flips than you," I teased her and she looked offended.

"Please," Krystal denied," but how did you lose your pass? I mean we weren't even settled in, and you lost it."

"Hmmm," the details were a little sketchy, "I think I dropped it in the snow when I was getting my bags."

"No, that wasn't it," Krystal said," You had your pass when you got into your room."

"Oh right," I tried to think," I know I went out for a stroll. I heard an animal cry so I went to check it out. "Images flashed through my mind. It was snowing, something white was in a net, and it was crying. Then I saw fire, and that's all that came to my head.

"And that's it," Krystal asked, "I know you like animals and all, but don't you think that's dangerous. It could have hurt you."

"It was trapped," I said," I was fine. I remembered seeing the poor thing, and someone came to help me, and set it free. After that, I ran back to the lounge, and I couldn't find my pass." I didn't mention the fire, it'd freak Krystal out.

"Well whatever, I remembered being roommates with Janice, "Krystal said, "She was sort of nice to me."

I smiled," I was roomed up with Trixie, "I remember her being extremely nice, and we actually got along, for the most part. She was extremely talkative too.

"Oh her," Krystal said, "I heard from Stacey that she joined the cheerleaders for a while and then they all ended up in the middle of a river."

"Uh…that's weird," I said," Are you sure Stacey wasn't lying?" Knowing Stacey, if she did not like someone she would try to keep them away.

"Tracey and Lacey told me the same thing," Krystal said," and Stacey wouldn't like to me."

"Okay, but how does that even happen?" I asked.

"Well I don't know, but I'll be staying away from Trixie," I rolled my eyes. Seriously, I wouldn't have believed a story like that if I were Krystal.

0o0o0

Jake had finished the meeting with the wizards but he hadn't said a single word, but listened to everything.

It all seemed weird, and Jake knew Nigel's skills, and to think that he couldn't stop a couple of thieves, really made him question Nigel's strength.

As the adults finished up their last words, Jake, Trixie, Spud, Nigel, Serenity, and Fu Dog went to the front of the shop.

"It was nice meeting all of you, "Serenity said, "but I've got to go. Nigel, let Master Ruskin and Master Alida know,"

"Alright," Nigel said. Serenity smiled and waved good bye to everyone, and left.

"Dude, she's a babe," Spud said," are you two, you know?" Spud asked.

Nigel's laughed," Me and Serenity, please, I'd rather date a troll. She's too much to handle."

"That girl, I don't like her." Trixie said, "She gives me a bad feeling."

"Oh trust me," Nigel said, "She always gives me a bad vibe."

"So you don't know anything about those thieves?" Jake asked Nigel and he shook his head.

"Sorry chap," Nigel said," all I know is they had some sort of magic. They weren't regular humans. One of them had freezing abilities."

"Weird," Jake thought for a second. "This whole weeks been crazy,"

"Tell me about it," Nigel said, "Master Ruskin said he could feel a rift in space and time?"

"What's that?" Jake asked.

"Well it's a disturbance in time," Fu Dog said, "it's not common but when it happens, many weird things occur. It's kind of like déjà vu."

"Weird," Spud said, "I always have déjà vu," He starched his head," but not recently."

"How does it happen?" Trixie asked.

"Mostly time travel," Fu said, "but those side effects can always be fixed."

"Yeah I guess," Nigel said," but it's not like that." Everyone was quiet; no one knew what to say. As if on cue, Jake got a text message.

"Hey stranger, I'm back in town. Wanna meet?" It was from Danica.

Jake smiled; Danica was back, "Where?"

"I'm with a friend right now at the Smoothie Bar, you should come. Danica wrote.

"I'll be right there," Jake wouldn't dare to miss seeing Danica. They hadn't seen each other for weeks, and it was the longest time they've spent apart.

"What's with you?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah, you got that goofy love struck look on your face," Fu Dog said.

"Shut up Fu," and then turned to his friends, "what would you guys say to going to the Smoothie bar with me?"

"I'm in, I'm starving." Spud rubbed his belly.

"Hmmm...why?" Trixie asked.

"Well Danica's back in town and she's at the Smoothie Bar." Jake said.

"Honeycutt?" Nigel asked," I don't see what she sees in you." Nigel crossed his arms," she's better suited with someone with more class, like me."

Jake glared at him please," the only class you have is the ones you're taking with your wizard master."

"Burn," Fu Dog laughed.

Nigel shook his head, "I don't understand American girls, always going for animals. Stacey and Danica, they're all unreadable."

At the mention of Stacey's name Spud got defensive, "Don't talk about her like that!"

"Excuse me, "Nigel said," Stacey clearly has no taste if she's dating Brad." Spud growled and almost tried to punch Nigel but Trix and Spud pulled him back.

"Chill Spud," Jake said.

"He's got a point, Brad's an idiot." Trixie agreed.

"That I can agree on but never say anything about Stacey," Spud warned.

Nigel rolled his eyes, "If you say so." Before anything more could happen, the masters came out of the room.

"Where is Serenity?" Alida asked.

"She said she had to go," Nigel said.

"Oh alright," Alida said, "It was nice to meet you all. Now please excuse me." And with a puff of smoke, she vanished.

"Always pulling her tricks," Master Ruskin said," it was nice to see you again, Lao Shi."

"Likewise," Grandpa said.

"Let's go Nigel," Nigel nodded. They both left like regular humans. Grandpa didn't say much either, and went back into the room.

"You get going, spend time with your girl." Fu said," I'll help gramps out."

"Thanks Fu," and the trio left.

**0o0o0**

When Krystal and I had gotten home, mom told me Janice had called, and she told Krystal that Stacey called to tell Krystal to meet at her house. So Krystal went off, and I called Janice back.

"Hey," I said, "Sorry I missed your call."

"No problem," Janice said, "do you think you could meet me at Smoothie Bar?"

"Yeah sure, give me ten minutes." With that said, I told mom and dad where I was going, and left the house to meet Janice.

It took less than 10 minutes to get to the Smoothie Bar. When I got inside, I saw that it was pretty crowed, it was expected though, it's summer.

I scanned the room to find Janice; I finally spotted her and moved my way through the crowed place to see my friend.

"Hey you," Janice said noticing me; "you made it just in time." I noticed another girl next to her, she had wavy brown hair, and she looked familiar.

"Hey yourself," I smiled.

"Rose, this is Danica," Janice introduced, "Remember me telling you about her?"

Now I remembered her, "Hey," I held out my hand, "nice to meet you."

"You too," Danica shook it and we all took a seat.

"Yeah Danica just got back from a swimming competition," Janice said.

"Oh cool," I said, "How did you guys do?"

"Well not to brag or anything but we kicked ass," She smiled, "we won."

"That's great," I smiled. She seemed sweet enough and no one had ever said anything bad about her in middle school.

"So I hope you two don't mind but I invited my boyfriend since I haven't seen him a while," Danica said looking a bit nervous, "it's our first time being apart since we started to date."

"Jake, right?" Janice asked and Danica nodded. I forgot that she was dating the infamous Jake; I kind of wanted to see what the big deal about him was.

"How long have you two been dating?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"A little over two months, ever since graduation," Danica smiled, I could tell she really liked him.

"That's sweet," I smiled.

"Talking about the devil, here he comes," Janice said pointing towards him, Danica and I turned to see a short spiky black and green haired boy in the crowd, with two of his friends.

Something about him clicked in my head, and once again my head started to hurt. Not as much as before, but just looking at him gave me an odd feeling.

"Jake!" Danica yelled his name and he turned towards her, a smile plastered on his face as she went over to him and kissed him.

And then something in my heart burned, it feels like jealousy, but why? I watched as they came towards us, I turned. I also felt flustered and something ignited in me and I didn't understand it.

"You okay?" Janice seemed to notice.

"I'm fine," I assured her but she looked doubtful.

"Jake, I want you to meet my friends," I turned to look at Jake, and his expression was unreadable. Even his friends looked a bit confused.

"Hi," Janice greeted with a wave. "I'm Janice,"

"Hey," I greeted awkwardly and extended out my arm, since I was close. "Nice to meet you," Jake looked at my hand, which had my tattoo on it, and I swear I heard him mutter my name.

My eyes widened, was I hearing things? How'd he know my name?

"_Rose…_"

* * *

_ It's been such a long time I wrote anything but I'm on a roll! Might actually update weekly now. Let's see, please give me some feedback, I need it. I felt like I should have done the Jake and Rose encounter in Jake's POV, but oh well. You decide for me (: _


	6. Chapter 6

******Note: **Been a while, sorry for the wait. I'm not sure if this chapter is great, but I think I did alright with it. This was a bit rushed though but I like fast faced stories so hopefully this is. REMEMBER, Mystery Side are the thieves from chapter 3, just reminding people.

******Disclaimer: ****American Dragon; Jake Long, does NOT belong to me. All rights go to their owners. Thax.**

* * *

**Chapter VI: The Nostalgia **

**Mystery Side.**

Lady Valor stepped into the train station where the hideout for the extinct HuntsClan had been located, and where the current base for her team was located.

"Do you have the items?" Lady Valor asked hoping her apprentices had the item she desired.

"Yes milady," the male masked apprentice, codenamed Saber said, holding out hunts-spears and chains.

The female masked apprentice, codenamed Silver, also held out a spear but in her other hand was a beautiful, transparent orb, and inside of it laid an hour glass with blue sand.

Lady Valor smiled as she took the orb from Silver's hands," Good job. These are exactly what we need to carry out our plan." She examined the orb closely. "You two may go now and take the weapons to the storage area." Lady Valor instructed, but before they left, Silver had something to say.

"Lady Valor, I think there is something you should know," Silver said.

"And what is that," Lady Valor questioned.

"The orb, it felt disturbed. I could feel a very powerful negative energy radiating from it." Silver said.

Lady Valor gave her a questionable look, "What do you mean? I feel no such negative energy radiating from it. What exactly did you feel?"

Silver let out a deep breath, "The orb, it signaled a Paradox as we were passing through New York City." Lady Valor's eyes widened and so did Saber's.

"You're kidding, right?" Saber asked but Silver gave him a glare.

"Silver, you know a paradox only happens when time and space are both disturbed." Lady Valor explained.

"I know," Silver said," And I'm pretty sure the paradox had something to do with the American Dragon destroying the Aztec Skulls."

"But the Aztec Skulls couldn't have disturbed time and space if they were broken. They were created to grant wishes, not disturb the balance. "Saber pointed out, "there's no possible way." Silver rolled her eyes at him.

"Maybe the destruction of them didn't disturb the balance, but a wish from them could have," Silver stated.

Lady Valor face was grim, "if that's the case then we must destroy the disturbance or else our plan will fail."

Silver and Saber exchanged worried looks, they knew this wasn't going to be good. Silver looked at Lady Valor, now the real mission had begun.

**0o0o0**

**Normal POV**

Jake, Spud, and Trixie had arrived at the Smoothie Bar about ten minutes after Jake had gotten the text message from Danica.

He was anxious to see her; it felt like he hadn't seen Danica all summer, even though it had just been a couple of weeks.

As Jake and his friends walked through the door, Jake scanned the room to see if he could find Danica, until he heard her voice calling his name.

"Jake!" He turned and he could feel a huge smile form on his face. With no time wasted, he made his way towards her, and kissed her.

"Just what I needed," Jake thought, "I've missed you Danica." He told her.

She smiled, "I missed you too, Jakey," She pulled one of his cheeks playfully, which embarrassed him a little, but he didn't mind, he actually liked it.

"Hey, don't forget about us," Spud greeted.

"Hey Spud," Danica chuckled, "Trixie."

"Hey," Trixie said in not-a-very enthusiastic way, but Danica didn't mind, and neither did Jake, as Danica wrapped her arms around Jake's.

"Come on, I want you guys to meet some of my friends," And the group followed after Danica, not anticipating what was going to happen next. "Jake, I want you to meet my friends."

Jake looked up and then all of a sudden he felt his heart drop, there in front of him was Rose-or a girl who looked like Rose, once again. Was it really her? Or was she the duplicate? A million thoughts raced through his mind as he exchanged a quick look with his friends, who were just as equally confused.

"Hi," Janice greeted with a wave. "I'm Janice," Jake, Spud, and Trixie just nodded, barely acknowledging her presence as they looked at the Rose look-a-like.

"Hey," The Rose look-a-like spoke up, "Nice to meet you," Jake looked at her hand and then it was confirmed, there on her hand was the birthmark, the dragon.

"Rose…"Jake thought aloud, and Rose looked at him, a surprised expression crossed her face. He looked into her eyes and a nostalgic feeling passed through him.

Jake felt as if his heart was about to explode. The girl he loved-no loves, was sitting right in front of him, completely safe and alive. All Jake wanted to do was embrace her and tell her how much he had missed her and how much he loved her.

However, Jake realized something. One massive thing that was keeping them apart, well actually two.

First, the girl looking back at him was definitely Rose, but not the Rose he knew. The Rose he knew was gone thanks to the wish he had made to save her life. She had lived a completely different life with the family she had always wanted. So the memories they had together were gone and no matter what Jake did, those memories, those feelings, they would never return, well not for her.

Second, the girl's arms that were wrapped around his belonged to another girl, a girl he cared deeply for, a girl he didn't want to hurt again, Danica. While Rose was living her normal life with her normal family, Jake had slowly been falling in love with Danica. He couldn't hurt her especially not for a girl who didn't even remember him, and never would.

"Uh…Jake…"Danica squeezed Jake's arm, he didn't look alright. "Are you okay?"

The sound of Danica's voice brought Jake back from his trance, "Uh…yeah, sorry about that." Jake ran his hand through his hair, "I guess I just spaced out."

"Are you sure?" Danica asked and Jake nodded.

"Y-yeah, I'm completely fine. Why wouldn't I be fine...?" Jake sweat dropped, in reality he wasn't fine. He was utterly confused, and Trixie could tell.

Danica looked at him questionably," Alright, if you say so."

"Uh…."Trixie jumped in, "Let me borrow Jake real quick, and we'll be right back." She practically dragged Jake out of the store with Spud following after. "Who in the hell was that, Jakey? Did my eyes deceive me or was that who I think it was?"

"Man…it sure looked like Rose to me, "Spud scratched his head," Or was it Stacey's friend? I'm so confused right now."

"No listen guys," Jake let out an exasperated sigh," that was definitely Rose. I saw her birthmark and felt her aura, no doubt about it."

"How's that even possible," Trixie asked, "I thought home girl was in Hong Kong, what's she doing in New York?"

Jake looked defeated, "I don't know Trix, but I'm going to find out. In the meantime act chill. Rose doesn't remember us and well we can't just act like she does, plus Danica well…ugh this is so complicated."

"You're telling me," Spud said.

"Listen Jacky," Trixie grabbed a hold of Jake's shoulders, "Calm down. I get it; it's a huge shock to you as it is to us. We'll just go in there and act like everything normal, got it?" Jake and Spud nodded, "Good, now you can't leave your girl alone for too long. You know how they be getting while waiting for their men, sheesh. Go in there," Trixie pushed Jake into the door, and followed after him while Spud was still in a bit of a shock.

**Meanwhile…**

"That was little weird," Janice said.

"Uh yeah," Rose agreed, still not forgetting how Jake had known her name without her telling him, or did she just imagine it? "Did you guys hear him say my name?"

"How could he say your name, you two just met? He probably doesn't even know what it is." Janice said.

"I know but I swear I heard him say my name," Rose said.

"Maybe you imagined it," Danica offered.

"Yeah you weren't looking so hot a little while ago, are you sure your alright?" Janice asked, concerned for her friend.

"Uh yeah…"Rose said, "just a slight headache, nothing major. I've been getting them a lot recently."

Now Danica looked worried, "You should get that checked. You could be sick."

"No I'm fine," Rose assured, "it's probably the change in weather or climate. I've always been sensitive to things like that."

Danica wasn't fully convinced but let it go," Alright but get some medicine just to be safe."

"I will," Rose gave her a smile as she noticed Jake and his friends walk back into the store. Her head seemed to ache a little bit more but all she thought about was how sure she was that Jake had said her name.

**0o0o0**

Jake and his friends walked back into the store and sat down with Danica and her friends, formally introduced themselves, and started small talk.

Jake didn't feel quite as comfortable with Rose there and Rose didn't feel comfortable with Jake there either, both trying to avoid the other's gaze.

Luckily, Trixie and Spud's antics and jokes had kept Janice from noticing but not Danica. She had picked up something fishy between the two, and she'd be sure to question Jake about it later.

When everyone had finished their smoothies, Spud and Trixie were the first to leave, while Danica and Jake had agreed to hang out some more, while Rose and Janice had to get home. Before they left though, Danica remembered something.

"Oh hey Rose, do you have a cell?" She asked, Jake perked up at the mention of a phone.

"Uh…yeah I do but it's not working right now." Rose replied, "Right before I came to NYC, I accidently dropped it, and the screen broke. So no calls or texts for me,"

"Bummer," Danica pouted, "I was thinking we could all hang out again before school started. I mean we all barely know each other, right Jakey?"

Jake awkwardly nodded his head," Yeah…"

"I mean you could give them your home phone number, that's what I've been calling for the time being," Janice suggested.

"Well uh…yeah I guess…if you guys don't mind," Rose said.

"We don't mind," Danica smiled and Jake nodded, both pulling out their phones and handing it to Rose, who quickly typed in her number and handed them back.

"I should have my phone fixed before school starts, I'll give you guys my number then." Rose said, "Trixie and Spud too, if they want it too."

"Uh yeah…I'll tell or uh ask 'em," Jake said and Rose nodded.

"Well I guess I'll catch you guys later," Rose said as they all parted ways, Rose and Janice were heading home, and Jake and Danica spending a little more time together.

"So what did you think about Rose," Danica asked, resting her head on Jake's shoulders as they walked through the streets, arm in arm.

"Uh…what do you mean, what did I think of her?" Jake asked nervously.

"Like I asked, do you think she's nice, funny, or was she pretty?" Danica asked.

"Pretty…what? Nah!" Jake was a little frantic but he noticed Danica's suspicious look, "I mean no one is as pretty as you Danica. You're beautiful."

Danica blushed at the compliment, "You're not bad yourself, Jake Long." And she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Now come on, we have a lot to catch up on."

That day, Danica dragged Jake along everywhere, filling Jake up on her past few weeks. Jake didn't mind though, he was glad to have Danica back but there was still a part of him that thought about Rose. However, he shook those thoughts out of his head; Danica was his second chance at love….

_Not Rose, she was just the nostalgia._

**0o0o0**

**Rose POV**

My heart is racing and I don't feel good, I feel a little dizzy. Images of Jake flash through my head, but I can't make sense of it.

He's awkwardness, shyness, those green eyes, there's something familiar about them, all of it, but what? I'm getting a headache just thinking about him.

"UGH!" I let out a sigh of frustration. I didn't like this feeling.

Also, something about Jake being with Danica didn't fit right with me, but what? Every time I think about them, I get even more frustrated.

"Gosh, am I jealous or something?" I asked myself, but I shake it out of my head.

I didn't know Jake, he doesn't know me. Why the heck would I be jealous? Maybe it's all this change, the stress; it was all getting to me.

I let out another sigh.

I drifted into my thoughts for a second as I looked at my birthmark; something about it didn't feel right either. I close my eyes for a few moments.

The sentence, _"Let go, I'll be okay. I promise… I'll be okay-"_ Echoed through my brain, and I automatically opened by eyes and let out a deep breath. Those words had such a nostalgic feeling to them.

I cleared my head even thought it still hurt and walked home.

_I hate feeling nostalgic. _

* * *

_Huh, what y'all think? Put some Danica and Rose friendship in there, hopefully it works out, if not Rose can always steal Jake...but I might have other plans. *smirks evilly* Oh, I'm excited to write this story again. I know just how to end it too, but that'll be a while. Next update within the next two weeks, lets hope (:  
Hope you enjoyed!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah I lied, I said two weeks, it's been about a month. What can you do *shrugs* Anyways, I'm finally going to start replying to reviews because I've neglected too, and that's NOT right. So I apologize! Anyways enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter VII: Incoming Freshmen**

It had been three days since Jake's faithful encounter with Rose, even Spud and Trixie were completely blown away. Never had any of them thought they'd see Rose again, not here, not in New York.

"So tell me again, Rose is here? In NYC?" Fu Dog asked, as the trio of friends caught Fu up on the latest development.

"Yeah and she seemed fine," In light of everything, Jake had accepted the fact that Rose was back and happy. He didn't want to mess it up, that's what he had intended for when he had made the wish but still, he missed her.

"Man, this had been an eventful two weeks," Fu scratched his head. "You alright, Jake?"

"No sweat," Jake smiled, it was a little forced. And even if he wasn't with Rose, he'd still get to see her be happy. That's all he wanted for her, all he could ever hope for. A life without the huntsclan. "Rose is here and I'm with Danica. Everything is alright Fu. I'm good, don't worry!"

Fu gave Jake a look but nodded, "Alrighty then."

"And now we're all about to embark on the journey of our lives…" Spud said, "high school." He wasn't that fazed about Rose's reappearance, he was just glad his best friend was alright. Now, he's worry was about his love…Stacy.

"Please, it's just high school," Trixie rolled her eyes," I aint stressing about that. I bet it'll be middle school all over again. Jocks, cheerleaders, annoying teachers, nothing big." Trix was fine too, she liked Rose and she had missed her but things happened and you had to deal with them, and Trixie Carter knew how to deal with things.

"It's the beginning of our lives Trix," Spud said, "and I'm determined to win Stacy back!"

Trixie rolled her eyes," If you say so."

"Man, I remember my youth," Fu laughed, "wish I could go back to the days."

"Oh save us the sap," Trixie intervened, "So Jake, Spud, y'all going to Freshmen Orientation today?"

"Yeah, Danica and I plan on going," Jake said, "She said her parents are making her go."

."Mine are too," Trixie groaned, "what 'bout you Spud?"

"Yeah…" Spud starched his head, "I have no choice."

"Good then we'll go together," Trixie said.

"Well that's one thing I didn't miss about my youth," Fu said.

"What, freshmen orientation?" Jake asked.

"Nope, freshmen year," Fu gagged," it was torture." The Trio exchanged looks, hoping their freshmen year was nothing like Fu's.

**0o0o0**

Krystal and I were walking to Filmore High School for our Freshmen Orientation. I was actually surprised when Krystal had barged into my room and told me to get ready. If anyone, I thought it'd be her to bail on it.

"So tell me why we're going to this?" I asked.

"Come on Rose, usually everyone goes. We can see everyone," Krystal answered.

"Uh…huh," I said, "is that all? You want to sit in a gym for an hour and listen to a teacher welcome you into high school?"

Krystal shrugged," Well after that, you can meet people. It's the most interesting part and we've been gone awhile. I wanna see who we will be freshmen's with."

"Okay," I gave in, if that was Krystal's only reason, so be it.

"Plus…I hear Nigel Thrall will be going, and so will Kyle Wilkins." Krystal said and I should have expected it. She's going for the boys.

Of course it was for Kyle Wilkin's too, one of the few boys that Krystal had ever been interested in. I liked him, he was nice, unlike a certain someone I knew, plus Kyle had never given me a reason not to like him.

On the other hand, Nigel Thrall was the British Exchange Student that I had never met. Janice described him as a dream boat, perfect in every way but I wasn't about to judge a person from someone else's view and taste.

"So what, you're going to make them notice you?" I asked, knowing my sister, she wanted one of them, and I prayed for whichever one.

"Of course," Krystal winked, "Krystal Kilmer will definitely have a boyfriend in high school!"

I chuckled slightly at my sister's revelation, "If you say so but do be careful. If you find a boy, and he hurts you, I'll have to hurt him.

"Aww," Krystal engulfed me in a hug," thanks for looking out, little sis."

"Always big sis." I smiled. _Always._

**0o0o0**

Crowds of incoming freshmen were pouring into the Filmore High School, Nigel just happened to be one of them.

He didn't understand why his master insisted he go too. He knew everyone that was going to be freshmen with him, so it was pointless.

He's eyes caught sight of a familiar face, Kyle. He was one of his closer friends and one of the few people that didn't give him a headache and his friend.

"Hey," Kyle waved.

"Hi," Nigel greeted back.

"Your parents forced you to come too?" Kyle asked.

"More or less," Nigel shrugged, "so how long is this thing?"

"About an hour or two," Kyle said. "How long have you been here?"

"Too long," Nigel rolled his eye.

"Come on, let's grab a sit."

"Might as well," the duo sat down in the far back of the gymnasium.

"So shouldn't you be here with your girlfriend?" Nigel asked.

"Trix? Yeah, she's coming with her friends," Kyle smiled sheepishly. Nigel was still amazed at how the American dragon's companion was his closest friend's girlfriend. American truly did still confuse him.

"You know Nigel, you should get a girl too," Kyle teased him.

"Oh please," Nigel rolled his eyes, "all the girls here are too complicated." Especially after Stacy and Danica, Nigel hardly found any female worth the effort. Not that he thought they were a bore but he simply didn't understand them.

"Come on man," Kyle laughed, "all girls are complicated."

"Maybe so but not one has caught my attention," Nigel said.

"Yet," Kyle added, "You may never know. One might surprise you."

"I hardly doubt it, chap." Nigel said, refusing to believe one could, but Kyle still gave him a knowing look, one Nigel didn't like.

**0o0o0**

Danica was right in front of Filmore High School waiting for Jake to arrive. They had talked to Jake earlier in the day and he had told her he'd meet her in front of the school.

So, currently, Danica and Janice waited patiently still they spotted the spikey haired boy and his friends.

"If you ask me, I think he should have picked you up," Janice said.

"And who would you have come with?" Danica asked.

"Rose, of course," Janice replied.

"Oh right," Danica said. It was only three days ago that she had met the infamous blonde, and Danica had liked her. She was kind and sweet, but there was a little mystery to her. "So she's coming today?"

"Yeah, Krystal's dragging her." Janice said.

"And Krystal's her twin, right?" Danica had yet to meet Krystal, but she was looking forward to it. They would be the first set of twins that Danica would ever know.

"Yeah, but they are hardly alike," Janice said.

"How so?"

"You'll see, look," Janice pointed to two beautiful blonde heading their way. Both identical except for the hair, one's hair came down to her waist, while the other's was up to her shoulders.

"Rose," Danica waved to the Rose, signaling for her attention. Rose spotted her, a smile formed on her lips while Krystal looked slightly confused.

"Hey guys," Rose greeted. "Krystal let me introduce you to Danica, Danica this is Krystal, my older twin sister."

"Hi," Danica held out her hand.

Krystal smiled and shook it;" You're Danica Honeycutt, right?"

"Uh yeah…"Danica said.

"Stacy's told me about you," Krystal said.

"Did she now?" Danica and Stacy weren't friends, but they weren't enemies, so Danica wondered what Stacy could have told her.

"Yeah, I wouldn't say any of it was bad, really," Krystal said.

"Well that's assuring," Danica said.

"It should be," Krystal said and the two girls exchanged looks as an awkward silence filled the air.

"So, um I got my phone fixed," Rose spoke up.

"Finally," Janice exclaimed, "What's your new number?"

"Yeah, please do tell," Danica pulled out her phone, relieved.

"Here," Rose also took out her phone and exchanged numbers with the girls.

"This time don't break your phone," Janice told Rose.

"I won't," Rose blushed and as they were talking, the cheerleaders headed their way. Among them were Tracy, Lacey, and Stacey, who was wrapped around Brad Morton's arm.

"Roselicious, is that you?" Brad asked.

"Oh no," Rose groaned, "Brad…"

"Yikes," Janice laughed, knowing what was coming next, "Good luck, you'll need it."

"It is you," Brad unhooked his arm around Stacy and practically bear hugged Rose, much to Stacey's chagrin.

"Let go of me Brad," there was an edge to Rose's voice that made Brad comply.

"Why so harsh, aren't you glad to see me," He teased.

"Yeah, I'm always glad to see you," Rose said irritably.

"Well look at what we have here," Stacy had joined the group along with Tracy and Lacey, "Rose…"she glared with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hey Stacy," Rose said, her voice filled with annoyance.

"So, like, I guess your back," Stacy said.

"Yeah, obviously. You have been hanging out with Krystal so I'd think you'd know," Rose replied.

"Always the one with the sharp tongue," Stacy faked a smile. Tracy and Lacey looked a bit uncomfortable but still stayed at Stacey's side without uttering a word.

"Hey, come on guys," Krystal cut in, trying to break the tension, "Let's go inside. It's too hot outside and I'd rather be in the air conditioning not sweating."

"True it's really hot," Lacey nervously agreed.

"And we hate sweat," Tracy said. Stacy thought for a second but not before giving Rose semi-death glare.

" Well it was nice seeing you again, Rose." And for the first time it seemed like Stacy had noticed Danica and Janice, "you too girls, see you inside. Come on Brad," She grabbed Brad's hands and dragged him inside.

"Bye Roselicious," Brad called out to Rose' chagrin.

"I see you later," Krystal said and followed after Stacy.

"Well that went well, "Janice said.

"Care to explain," Danica didn't understand what happened. All she knew was there had been hostility in the air between Rose and Stacy.

"It's not even worth talking about, "Rose rubbed her temples.

"Well I hate to pry," Danica said, "so you don't have to tell me."

"Thanks," Rose gave Danica an appreciative smile, "but I will, maybe after my migraine subsides."

"Poor Rose," Janice added, "only four more years of this."

"Don't even remind me," Rose groaned but Janice smiled. "So, what are you guys waiting for? Aren't you going to go in?"

"We're waiting for Jake," Danica answered.

"Oh," Rose smiled, "then I'll wait with you guys."

"No need," Danica said, "I see him." Rose looked to where Danica was looking and surely enough; there was Jake and his friends.

However, something in Rose's heart jumped the moment her eyes landed on Jake.  
_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

* * *

_Poor Rose indeed. Anyways, I have plans for Rose, and she won't be poor Rose anymore *grins* Next chapter is going to be fun to write, mwahaha! Just don't get mad, especially RosexJake fans. _  
_What to look forward to, interaction between Jake and Rose, Trixie, Kyle, and Krystal (that'll be fun), and Rose, Danica, Janice and a certain someone. Man I have so many plans for so many pairs! Can't wait (: Hope you enjoyed! _

_Review! (Will reply!) _  
_-Mini_


	8. Chapter 8

Bet you guys didn't think I'd be back, I didn't think so either but then I decided to write. I can't believe it's been months since I've updated, I'm sorry guys. I hope you'll like this chapter, it has a lot of dialogue and leans a lot towards the romance side of things. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter VIII: New Faces**

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

When I saw Jake, something ignited me, again. What in the world is wrong with me? I barely know him; I had only met him three days ago. Why do I feel so flustered?

I sighed.

"Hey Jake," I watched as Danica ran to Jake and planted a kiss on his cheek. He smiled but kissed her on the lips. Something in me felt….wrong, I felt angry…no…I was jealous.

Oh god, I shook that thought right out of my head. I was not jealous of Jake and Danica. They were a couple that I barely knew. There was no reason to be jealous, no reason at all!

Trixie and Spud joined us, and there was something familiar about them. I just couldn't place it, I swear, I feel like I've known them forever but we weren't really friends in middle school. So why do I feel like I did?

"Hey girls," Trixie greeted with a smile, Spud waved, and Jake waved awkwardly when he saw us.

"Hey yourselves," I smiled while Janice did the waving on our side.

"So, your parents made you come too," Trixie asked.

"Well not my parents, my sister." I replied.

"Wait, you have a sister?" Jake seemed overly surprised to learn that I had a sister, even Trixie and Spud exchanged shocked looks. Maybe a little too shocked.

"Yeah, they're not just sisters. They're twins," Janice told them.

"Whoa," Spud let out but Trixie and Jake shared confused looks.

"Yeah, you just missed her too," Danica said.

"Yeah but you'll probably see her inside," I added.

"Cool," Jake said, running his hand through his hair.

"Hey, we should get inside. Orientation will start soon," Janice said.

"Come on Jake," Danica wrapped her arms around Jake's and the two of them made their way inside. Trixie, Spud, Janice, and I followed after.

Danica turned around to look at us, "Do you guys all want to sit together?"

"I would but I'm supposed to be meeting my man inside," Trixie said with a grin on her face.

"You have a boyfriend?" Janice asked, surprised. It was likely because she didn't know this bit of information and Janice tended to take pride in knowing everything about everyone. Even I was a bit surprised that she didn't know it either.

"Aw, who?" Danica asked.

"Kyle Wilkins," Trixie beamed and my eyes widened in shock.

"Lucky," Janice said but I saw a pout on her face. "He's totally hot!"

"I know girl," Trixie smiled, "and he's all mine."

Well there goes Krystal chances with Kyle but I wasn't as surprised as I thought I'd be. I mean Kyle never seriously dated anyone but if I remember correctly, I think I remember seeing him at the Fall Ball with Trixie last year. It was the same dance that I had barely made it to.

A blurry memory flashed through my mind.

_There was a boy, a boy I think I liked, a lot! But I can't remember his face, it was blurry. He was sitting by himself and it looked like he was sulking. _

"_Hey stranger, care to dance?" I walked up to him and asked. _

"_Rose!" he had exclaimed. "So you're back, back in school….?" _

_I can't remember how the rest of the conversation went but I remember he puckered up to kiss me. Instead of kissing him, like I had wanted to, I stopped him. _

_I don't know why. _

"_Thank you ….for everything," I told him, extending my hand out to him. He looked at it but shook it nonetheless. Before we could continue our conversation, Brad had come over._

"_Hey Rose," He pulled me in close," time for you to trade up and take it with the Bradster, owe!" He hollered but I gave the boy a longing glance before Brad pulled me away. _

"_Aww man," I heard him say. There was nothing more that I wanted to do than be with him but I knew I couldn't, shouldn't. Why? I can't remember. _

_**Who was that boy? **_

"Rose!" Janice's brought me back to reality as I looked at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I spaced out," I apologized, still thinking about the memory.

"It's okay," Danica said," so we all agreed we'd sit together with Kyle and Trixie."

"Oh alright, cool." I smiled and we walked into the gymnasium.

**0o0o0**

Krystal, Stacey, Lacey, Tracey, and Brad had entered the gymnasium and were looking for some place to sit. Krystal kept her eyes open for Kyle and Nigel.

"We should find out where Kyle and Nigel are sitting," Stacey winked to Krystal.

"Of course but I don't want to make it too obvious that I'm interested, Stacey." Krystal told her.

"But boys like girls that are bold," Tracey said.

"Yeah, you want to grab their attention," Lacey agreed.

"But I don't want to come off as pushy," Krystal said.

"I don't see what's so good about Kyle or Nigel?" Brad pouted. He was clearly jealous that the girls were fawning over them and not him.

"Then explain to me what's so good about Rose?" Stacey challenged. Brad blushed but didn't say anything. Stacey was clearly upset about the earlier encounter and Krystal didn't blame her. It was pretty obvious that Brad had been trying to flirt with Rose even though Stacey, his girlfriend, was with him. It was totally disrespectful.

However, Krystal wasn't going to say anything. Rose was her sister, Stacey was her best friend, and Brad was just a plain idiot, and she didn't need to be involved in that drama.

"Well I found them," Lacey said, pointing towards the two boys. Krystal looked to where she was pointing and there they were, Kyle Wilkins and Nigel Thrall.

"Come on," Tracey said impatiently, "If you don't go up to them, I will."

"Calm down. I'm going," Krystal smirked.

"Get 'em tiger," Stacey encouraged.

Krystal took a deep breath and strutted over to the boys. She was lucky they were together. It saved her the trouble of finding the two of them separately.

They seemed to notice her approaching. Kyle's eyes seemed to be narrowing on her and Krystal was a bit amused.

"Hey stranger," Krystal greeted Kyle first, "Remember me?"

"Krystal?" Kyle's eyes widened. "So it is you. What are you doing here? I thought you had moved."

"Well I'm back," She smiled and Kyle got up from his seat and gave her a light hug. Krystal noticed that Nigel seemed to be staring and she inwardly smirked. He didn't say anything though so Krystal decided to make the first move.

"Don't be rude, Kyle. Introduce me to your friend," Krystal said when they had pulled apart.

"Oh right," Kyle ran his hand through his hair, "Krystal Kilmer, this is Nigel Thrall."

This time Nigel stood up and extended his hand out to Krystal and she shook it. "Nice to meet you?" His British accent was very attractive and he was charming.

"Nice to meet you too," Krystal smiled.

Before Krystal could say anything more to the boys and work her charm; she noticed that Kyle's attention had diverted. She followed his eyes and saw that he was looking at a group approaching them, the same group her sister had been in with a few more faces, faces that were barely familiar to her.

"Trixie," Kyle's whole face seemed to light up when he made his way to a girl Krystal vaguely remembered as Trixie Carter. They embraced and gave her a peck on the lips and Krystal couldn't be more confused.

"Wait a second," Krystal turned to Nigel, "Is that Kyle's girlfriend?" Nigel nodded and automatically Krystal was disappointment. Stacey didn't mention that Kyle had a girlfriend.

Krystal noticed that amongst the group were Janice and Rose, who seemed to exchange a few words with Kyle before making their way over towards them. Alongside them were Danica, who she had just met, and a boy who looked familiar too. If she remembered correctly his name was Jake and by the looks of it, Krystal knew he and Danica were dating. Lastly, there was one other boy, who looked familiar too; his name was Spud or something. Either way, she had hardly ever talked to any of them but Rose…she seemed to be friends with them. It was surprising to her.

When the group finally made it to where Krystal and Nigel were, Krystal noticed how Jake, Spud, and Trixie were all looking at her strangely. Thankfully for her, Kyle stepped in.

"Looks like I should introduce everyone," He said. Kyle had always known how to take charge and he introduced Trixie, Jake, and Spud to Krystal and he also introduced Nigel to Rose. Other than that, everyone else seemed to be familiar with one another. However, Krystal got the feeling that not all of them were friends.

As Nigel was talking to the group, Krystal joined Rose and Janice's side since she hardly knew anyone else.

"Not with Stacey?" Rose asked.

"Nope, thought I'd say hi to Kyle first,' Krystal said. "By the way, did you guys know Kyle had a girlfriend?"

Janice shook her head," We just found out and I'm a little shocked."

"Yeah, this must put a damper on your plans," Rose teased and Krystal shrugged it off. Kyle was attractive but she would never go for a guy with a girlfriend. That was just unmoral and a bit pathetic. However, Nigel was free and very dreamy.

"Doesn't matter, there's still Nigel," Krystal winked and Rose shook her head. "Anyways, I'm going to find the girls. I'll see you two around,"

"Alright, bye Krystal," Rose said as Krystal made her way to Stacey and the others.

"So did you strike out?" Tracey asked when Krystal seated herself between Tracey and Lacey while Stacey sat in front of them with Brad, making out. Krystal ignored that and went on to answering Tracey.

"No but why didn't any of you tell me Kyle had a girlfriend?"

"He has a what?" Lacey asked, clearly surprised.

"Who," Tracey asked.

"Trixie Carter," Krystal replied.

"Ew," both girls exclaimed and Stacey whipped around to face the girls.

"What happened?"

"Kyle Wilkins has a girlfriend," Lacey began.

"And its Trixie Carter," Tracey finished.

Stacey looked surprised too. Now Krystal knew that they hadn't set her up for failure but why didn't' anyone know that Kyle Wilkins had a girlfriend?

"That's a shock but he must have tried to keep it on the down-low. I would too but it's whatever. Kyle's out but there's still Nigel." Stacey said. "How'd you like him?"

From the light blush on her cheeks, Krystal knew her best friend would already know the answer to that and it seemed that Stacey had.

"Alright then, now all we have to do is make him yours," She winked.

**0o0o0**

Orientation had started and everyone quickly took their seats. The couples, Danica and Jake, Kyle and Trixie sat in the front row of our section while Janice and I, along with Spud and Nigel sat in the back row. I was seated in-between Janice and Nigel while Spud sat at the end by Janice, who didn't seem to be bothered. They seemed to be having a hushed conversation as well.

As Orientation began, I turned my attention to the principal and listened as she told us what the expectations were especially for the freshmen. It was to achieve for the best and behave accordingly- like any other school.

I zoned out after that as she kept listing other basic things. I noticed that Nigel had drifted off too. If I had known him a little better, I would have tried to say something to him since the two of us were the only ones who weren't talking in hushed tones but I didn't know him and so I kept quiet.

Janice had been right though, he was attractive. I caught myself staring too and quickly looked away. However, he turned to me and smiled.

"You'd think the school wouldn't take us for idiots," Nigel said, "Everything the principal is saying is so basic."

"You're right but you can never be too sure. I'm sure we have a few idiots running around," I said, thinking of Brad. My opinion of Brad wasn't very low since he could be sweet if he wanted to be, but he was still an idiot.

Nigel chuckled a little, "I guess you're right." Nigel threw me a glance before becoming quiet and an awkward silence settled around us even though the principal was still talking.

"Anyways, I didn't get to formally introduce myself. I'm Nigel Thrall, it's a pleasure to meet you," He smiled and took my hand and kissed my knuckles. If this had been Brad, I would have been annoyed and pushed him off but this was Nigel and his British accent was working.

"Uh…" I was tongue tied and he seemed to take notice. He just offered me a smile, which had me blushing. "I-it's a pleasure as well."

We sat there for the rest of the Orientation in silence. I had nothing to say to Nigel which made me feel a little uncomfortable. As the Orientation came to a close, I was silently relieved.

Everyone else got up from their seats and stretched.

"Man, that took forever," Spud sighed.

"You're telling me," Trixie agreed.

"So what does everyone wanna do now? We could all go hang out or something," Kyle offered.

"I'm okay with anything as long as I don't end up third wheeling by myself," Janice said.

Everyone laughed.

"So Rose, what do you want to do?" Janice asked.

"Don't ask me yet, I have to ask Krystal first. I did come here with her." I said. Jake's eyes met mine for a second and at that moment, my heart ached.

"So on then, ask!" Janice said.

"Yeah, it'd be ashamed if you couldn't join us," Nigel added and his eyes met mine too and this time, I felt flustered. Oh god, what's wrong with me? Maybe I'm extremely tired.

"I agree," Danica put in.

"Well I'll ask," I said and so I made my way to Krystal. However, I felt eyes trailing me and it made me uncomfortable but at the same time, my heart was pounding.

_Oh gawd…_

0o0o0

Rose found Krystal with the cheer squad and Brad after Orientation. They were talking amongst themselves until Stacy and Brad noticed her.

Rose ignored them and pulled Krystal to the side. "So do you want to go home or are you going to go hang out them?"

Krystal exchanged a quick look with Stacey, "I think I'll leave Brad and Stacey alone. I might hang out with Tracey and Lacey, but I'm exhausted. That lecture was so boring."

Rose nodded her head, "Alright, I'll tell the others I can't hang out."

"Wait…others," Krystal perked up a bit, "is Nigel hanging out with them too?"

Rose shrugged, "Probably."

"Aw lucky you," Krystal said, "You get a chance to hang out with Nigel while I barely got more than a few words with him before all your friends showed up."

Rose rolled her eyes, "You're tired, and I'm tired, we could just go home if you want."

"But you could spy on Nigel for me…" But Rose cut Krystal off.

"No thank you. Let's go home and when school starts next week, you'll get a chance to talk to him and know him for yourself."

"Fine…" Krystal said.

"I'll go tell Janice real quick and I'll meet you at the front." Krystal nodded and Rose went back to the others.

"So?" Janice asked.

"Sorry guys, I'm going to go home with Krystal. We're both tired and we still have some unpacking to do."

"But this is the last week before school starts. We won't have any time to hang out when it does," Janice said.

"She's right," Kyle agreed.

"Sorry guys but you guys can hang out without me, you know."

"But it won't be half as fun without you," Janice pouted.

"It really is shame that you won't be coming along…"Nigel said, trailing off a bit.

"Then how about we all hang out before school starts," Kyle offered as he gave Nigel a look. "We could go to watch movies, or have a bonfire or something like that."

"That sounds fun," Danica smiled, "Doesn't it Jake."

"Um…yeah…" He said running his hand through his hair.

"I like it," Trixie nodded as she snuggled closer to Kyle.

"Count me in," Spud said.

"Me too," Janice said.

"How about you, Rose?" Nigel asked and Rose tensed up a bit.

"Well, do you think I could invite Krystal?"

"Yeah, it'll be a good time for all of us to catch up and get to know each other," Kyle said.

"Alright, I'll go if Krystal goes," Rose smiled.

"That means I'll to be going too," Nigel smiled and gave Rose a slight glance.

It went unnoticed by everyone except for Jake and Kyle. Jake tensed up a bit but Kyle inwardly smirked.

"So it's settled. Tomorrow at five, we'll meet at Grand Central Park and go from there," Kyle said and everyone nodded.

They all parted ways, most of them were anxiously waiting for tomorrow to come while the rest seemed a little reluctant to go.

**0o0o0**

"So what do you think is causing this paradox?" Saber asked Silver as they made their way back to Manhattan.

"Well I obviously don't know, it's our job to find out," Silver replied.

"It sucks that we're not wizards. If we were, this would have been so much easier." Saber clutched the steering wheels.

"Calm down Saber," Silver warned, she could feel the anger radiating out of him. "We might not be wizards but we're not powerless."

"But against them we are," Saber growled. "But after we find the cause of the paradox, we'll no longer be weak."

"We're not weak now," Silver said.

"But we're weaker!" Saber shot back and Silver rolled her eyes. There was no point in arguing with him. He was dead set on Lady Valor's plan but Silver, she wasn't quite sure.

However, she was curious as to what wish could have been made to alter both time and space and shift the balance. Whatever it was that was standing in the way of the plan, it gave Silver more time to think about her decision.

After all, how far would her race go to return to their former glory?

* * *

_So I'm developing Krystal's character since she's an original, hopefully she'll come off as likable._

_Also, I'm not sure when the next update will be but I'll start making longer chapters.  
__Expect: Everyone hanging out, exchanges between Nigel/Jake, Nigel/Kyle, Nigel/Rose/ Krystal. Silver, Saber, and Serenity(my original witch from earlier chapters) will show up again and a little more on Lady Valor's plan. The Oracle twins might make appearance soon too._

_Also, there will definitely be some romance in the next chapter as well. Can't wait to put my ideas to paper. _**Meanwhile, tell me what did y'all thought about this with a review**!

-Mini


End file.
